Embodiments herein generally relate to electrostatic printers and copiers or reproduction machines, and more particularly, concerns lighting devices that illuminate the interior areas of such machines.
Modern printing devices are sophisticated machines that are able to process a wide variety of print media at very high speeds and produce almost lifelike quality images. However, occasionally a user or service engineer needs to access the interior regions of such printing machines. Often, it is difficult to see around and between the multitude of closely spaced individual working elements that such printing machines may include. The embodiments described below assists in such efforts and make it easier to see items that are located within the internal confines of a printing machine.